1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for organizing and transporting mealtime accessories to locations remote from home, and protecting the clothing of small or young children during meals.
2. Brief Description of the State of Knowledge in the Art
For centuries, baby bibs have been used to protect the clothing of infants and young children alike from spilled foods and liquids while drinking and eating. However, in more recent years, the basic bib structure has been modify in various ways to provide additional benefits to the child and/or caregiver. A brief summary of some of these improvements is believed to be in order, taken in a reverse historical order.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,056 to Brady et al. discloses a disposable bib which includes a panel adapted to overlie a chest region of a wearer having a first surface designed to face outwardly from the wearer, a second surface designed to face toward the wearer, and a compartment(s) formed on or within the second surface of the panel for containing at least one of an eating utensil and a towelette therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,141 to Saltzman discloses an insulated bib apparatus with a transverse insulated pocket that extends across the bottom of the fully insulated bib having an open top for allowing articles to be placed in it. A closure is provided for securing the top end of the bib in the rolled position so that an article contained in the pocket can be insulated with the foam panels and allows it to form a cylinder shape making it compact for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,304 to Juliussen discloses an infant care tote bag for holding infant care supplies therein. The infant care tote bag includes a pair of body portions pivotally coupled together. An elongate shoulder strap is provided having a pair of opposite V-shaped ends which are detachably attached to the body portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,225 to Goeckeritz et al. discloses a baby bib having a bottle holding capability. The bib has an attached bottle-holding structure which maintains a baby bottle in a predetermined position, both laterally and longitudinally. The bottle holding attachment is made of a soft structural material covered with a fabric material similar to the bib fabric. The bottle holder may also be made with a harness attached to it so that it may be held in place without being attached to a bib.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,278 to Robitaille discloses an article of manufacture which, except for a zipper, is made from fabric textile and which functions as an all purpose travel accessory item. In one orientation, the article has an extension which can be unrolled from a pouch and used as a bib or lap napkin. The extension has an outer layer that is made of terry cloth and a bottom layer which is made of a nylon fabric. When the extension is unrolled, the pouch will be open and tends to catch any crumbs or liquids that may spill thereon. In another orientation, the pouch may be turned inside-out and can be completely closed without having to roll-up the extension therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,130 to Coates discloses a diapering station formed of a single piece of material divided by fold lines into three successive sections to cushion an infant on a support surface and store infant accessories for diaper changing. The diapering station is converted into a carrying bag for infant accessories by folding the two end sections inwardly, one over the other along the fold lines, onto the middle section, enabling the bag to be conveniently carried by a combination handle and back pack strap. A waterproof, removable pouch on the middle section of the station provides a clean surface for the infant's bottom and stores dirty diapers for subsequent washing. An inwardly opening pocket formed in one of the end sections of the station stores clean diapers, and storage of infant accessories such as bottles and food jars is provided in additional pockets formed in the other end section of the station. A cylindrical, bib storage pouch adjacent the strap handle in the station provides stiffness to the unit, folded to form the carrying bag. The design of the station positions diapers and accessories within close reach of the attendant during diaper changing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,701 to Ferreyros discloses a bib for fitting about the neck of a baby and having a one piece body and a pocket or pouch secured thereto. Pouch is secured to bib between a pair of spaced neck portions and with the closed end of pouch stitched to bib along an upper edge of bib. The pouch is free and turned outside in when the bib is positioned about the neck of a child. The bib is placed within pouch by folding it or stuffing it via the closed end of the pouch while the pouch is turned inside out. The open end of pouch is then closed with bib therein, and pouch may then be stored or transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,664 to Hood discloses a baby bottle support bib intended to be worn by an individual while bottle feeding a baby. A baby bottle is removably attached to the bib so as to be held in the preferred orientation for feeding the baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,399 to Austin discloses an integrated baby bottle holder, bib, and pillow to aid infant caregivers in conveniently and comfortably feeding suckling infants in any number of environments. A bib contains a central pocket for insertion of a soft pillow, and a baby bottle holder attachment portion, for securing a baby bottle holder to the bib. The baby bottle holder is constructed in the general shape of a bottle with an opening on one end, containing an elastic band, for insertion, and retention, of a baby bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,282 to Cooper discloses a baby bottle structure forming a musical doll and providing means for carrying a pacifier within its body structure. A bib is provided with the baby bottle doll and supports the baby bottle about the neck of an infant. A rattle or rattles may be removably attachable to the bib and form arms of the doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,759 to Straham, Jr. et al. discloses a bib which provides a mechanism (i.e., a strap) for securing accessories such as teethers, rattles, pacifiers, toys, etc. to the front of the multi-purpose baby bib, in a reachable location to the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,140 to Benjamin et al. discloses a disposable bib having an improved pocket that can be maintained in an open configuration for receiving and holding spilled solid and liquid food material. The bib has a body panel, a pocket panel forming a pocket space between the body panel and the pocket panel, and a third panel joined to the pocket panel. The third panel includes a flexible member joined thereto that helps to maintain the pocket space in an open configuration once the third panel is folded into the pocket space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,780 Reinhart et al. also discloses a disposable bib having an improved pocket. The bib has a body panel, a pocket panel, and a third panel disposed between the body panel and the pocket panel. The third panel helps to maintain the pocket in an open configuration. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,363,530; 6,282,716; 6,266,820; 6,256,788; and 4,811,428 also disclose improvements in disposable bib design, construction and manufacture.
Indeed, while the above prior art Patents address the problems of caregivers needing to transport a child's mealtime utensils to remote locations in a clean condition, protecting their child's clothing while eating using bib structures of various sorts, and returning utilized mealtime utensils back home, the prior art when taken as a whole fails to satisfy such problems in a way that is consistent with the modern lifestyle that most child caregivers on the go must live.
The need for a better quality, more useful bib-type structure, with enhanced functionality and performance beyond it's historical use as a shield against spilled foods or liquids, would translate into a better offering for manufacturers and consumers alike.